First Night
by Bjanik
Summary: This is a companion piece to One Stroke, a hetero scene that follows chapter 18, Revelations.  PreNibelheim Sephiroth, his very first time.  OneShot


**Summary:** OneShot. This is a companion piece to One Stroke. It's a hetero scene that follows chapter 18, Revelations.  
If you're not reading One Stroke and have just tuned in for a bit of smut, this is pre-Nibelheim Sephiroth, and it is his very first time. The woman seems to have some idea what she's doing, though.

They spilled into his apartment, Sephiroth barely managing to kick the door shut with one foot as lips sought out necks and earlobes and shoulders. He let his coat drop heedless to the floor and began to work on her blouse. Damn the buttons were tiny, who made these things? Child labor maybe.

"Ah hell," he muttered and jerked the last three free, sending buttons flying and pinging off the wall. Now he could slow down a bit, now that he was able to caress her skin whole palmfulls at a time, enjoying the feel of her toned waist and tapered ribcage, up to the tops of her shoulders as he pushed her blouse to the floor. He angled back to look at her; she had already unfastened and dropped her skirt, and was now clad only in the most unbelievably tiny pieces of lavender lace. Sephiroth wondered if she was always walking around with that under her clothes, if so, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate during the day anymore. She raised her arms and stretched upwards, her motion lifting her breasts and lengthening her torso until the vertical indentations on either side of her abdominal muscles were visible. Sephiroth reached around her and pressed one strong hand into the small of her back, pulling her abdomen into his swollen need. He sighed. He didn't care how small those lavender scraps were, he wanted them off. In the back of her brassiere he could feel some sort of clasp, but damned if he could figure out what it was. It wasn't velcro, or snaps, or buttons. He shook his head and leaned over her shoulder to look.

"I haven't actually done this before," he admitted.

She turned and lifted her long mane above her head so he could see what he was doing. "No problem, General, I'm guessing you're kind of a quick study."

He looked at the clasp. Hooks of all things. He pinched the two sides together and with a twist of his fingers he set them free. He knew she was right, of course. There had never been a physical activity that Sephiroth was not good at.

He untangled the strappy thing from her arms and hooked a finger through the side of her panties and pushed them downwards until they fell loosely to the floor. He ran his hands up and down her sides, over her breast and around her rounded hips, now uninterrupted by fabric. Better.

"Hardly fair, here," she said, her hands thwarted by leather across his midsection and bottom.

"I prefer things to be unfair," he said, a wicked glint in his eyes. Her hands were searching for the release of his kisori and having no luck.

"What _is_ this thing?" she asked, tugging at one of the diagonal leather straps that ran across his chest.

"It's traditional," he whispered in her ear as he released the catch and shrugged out of it, pleased that she wasn't the only one with inscrutable clothing. She did manage to undo his pants with no trouble and slide both her hands down their front all the way to the middle of his thighs, then lifted his erection upward towards freedom from where it had snaked down one leg. He moved them both to the couch before she could drop his pants because he really did want his boots off before that happened. A few quick tugs to his boots, then a lifting of his hips and he was free of every scrap of leather, every defensive piece of metal and clothing.

She laid her soft naked body against him eagerly, climbing on top of him and straddling him with her knees, kissing him deeply with hands on each side of his face. Then her fingers slipped down his neck, his chest, down the underside of his arms. He stopped kissing her and laid his head back just to feel that sensation. The sensation of touch that was not clinical nor an attack of some kind. He had never had anyone caress his skin gently; he had never allowed it. The only thing remotely similar occurred from the occasional tending of his wounds in the field. He allowed this touch because he believed she cared for him. That and that alone staved off flashback memory of horrors he had suffered under the care of Hojo.

"Do you love me?" he whispered, his eyes closed, his face rapt from experiencing the physical sensations in his body.

"I do," she said simply.

He pulled her hips forward until her mound caressed his hardened sex, a sublime soft brushing followed by a warm wetness that made him tremble. Then she lifted herself up, thighs muscles contracting with the effort and tilted him away from his abdomen until his tip was covered in that wetness, and then he was entirely engulfed. He could have come with that sudden hot squeezing, but he remembered something Zack often said when in the mood for making crude comments.

"Ladies first," he said. Tessa's bright aqua eyes, still foreign to him but clearly so right, shone with pleasure at this. She dropped his hand to the small nub just above where their bodies joined and directed one finger for a light touch, a push, light touch... then she leaned back with an arch that looked humanly improbable to Sephiroth and pulled his head towards her breasts. He took one erect nipple in his mouth and suckled gently, flicking the end with his tongue. Couched in a sigh, his name escaped her lips.

"Sephiroth-."

Oh, he had heard his name said in hatred, in fear, with awe, and sometimes in friendship, but never in a pitch of pleasure or ecstasy. _Say that again, _he willed inside his head, and his wish was granted as she all but screamed his name at the height of her orgasm. Then her body went limp and she would have hit the back of her head on the coffee table if he hadn't cought her. He pulled her upright, put both hands on her waist and moved her in the rhythm he needed. Soon she was following his lead, flexing and unflexing her thighs, the motion squeezing him until he released with a series of hard thrusts, groaning with relief.

They lay together on the couch for some minutes, lazily stroking or kissing one another's skin, until Sephiroth felt himself stiffen again inside of her. He pulled her close and stood up, keeping their union intact as her ankles crossed behind him. He carried her like this to his bedroom where he laid her on her back onto his oversized, underused bed.

**A/N:** Hmmm, that leather thing that Sephiroth wears around his midsection, the thing that seems to be attached to the leather straps. I scoured the internet for some piece of body armor that resembles this, I even combed through Stone's 'A Glossary of the Construction, Decoration and Use of Arms and Armor in All Countries and In all Times'. I couldn't find anything present or archaic that covered only the lower half of the torso. Generally if you send your man into battle with some sort of body armor it also covers the chest. The only possible use for lower torso only protective gear would be for blunt weapons, like hand to hand or maybe for training. It looks like it has a solar plexus plate, and maybe is meant to protect floating ribs and kidney. So I made up a word for it out of KIdney, SOlar plexus, and RIbs, kisori.


End file.
